


Friends to Lovers

by ellerabe



Series: Friends to Lovers [1]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven, foxxay - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellerabe/pseuds/ellerabe
Summary: Misty explains her feelings for Cordelia, setting up what is to come.





	1. The Beginning

I've known her since...since I can remember. She's my first memory and so far my last. She's my best friend, my soulmate, and the love of my life, but she doesn't know the last part. I'm not sure I'll ever tell her that thought, plus she's straight.

* * *

 

My name is Misty Day, and I'm in love with my best friend Cordelia Goode. She's the most popular girl in our high school, and I'm not even sure why she's still friends with me at this point. I mean, we known each other since I moved into the house next to hers when I was three-she was four- and we've grown up with one another. But, now Delia is different. Not in a bad way, at least not to me.

She's dating the star football player, Hank, and she's the cheerleader captain. Everyone loves her, and looks up to her, as I have for as long as I can remember. Her friends ask her all the time why she still hang out with me, because, well I'm at the bottom of the social pyramid.

I have a few friends, but not like Cordelia does. I hang out with the losers. We're the kids who get good grades, but keep quiet and work on our project for art or whatever else we're working on.

My friends consist of Zoe- who is a freshman, her boyfriend, Kyle, and Queenie- who is a junior like me. We're in art clubs and the occasional gardening clubs that are during the spring. We're also in a club that we made up, so that we don't have to eat in the cafeteria where we usually get picked on or food thrown at. It's called The No Parents Club, because each and every one of us either don't have both parents or none at all. I live with my mother, Zoe lives with her dad and brother, Kyle lives with his grandparents, and Queenie- well she jumps from family member to family member.

That's one thing that Cordelia and I share, both of our fathers were never in our lives. I never met mine, and Delia's father died when she was a baby. We used to joke about the fact that we thought her mother, Fiona, killed her father, but after awhile we realized how wrong that was, and how possible it could have been. He died of unknown causes that were never solves, which left Cordelia in distress when she learned this from her Aunt Myrtle. Her aunt is the one who usual takes care of her, because Fiona owns her own business of age refining products and is always gone for some reason or another.

Once school is over everyday I ride with Cordelia home in her red convertible. She is so different when she's away from those people, and with me. She's the real Delia that I have grown to love dearly. She's sweet, kind, caring, loving, and just...my Delia.


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty tells her friends her true feelings for Cordelia.

I sat with Queenie and Zoe in our usual abandoned classroom during lunch.

Today, Kyle had to eat with the football team so they could take about their game tonight. I guess I spaced out, because I felt Zoe hit my arm as she said my name loudly.

"Huh?" I look at her.

"We're trying to talk to you. What is going on?"

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm just thinkin' 'bout things." I say as look down at my phone, smiling at the text from Cordelia.

_I can't wait for our usual Friday night sleepover!_

Every Friday since we met we've had a sleep over.

"Earth to Misty!" I look up at Zoe and Queenie as I feel my checks burn.

"What's up with you today?" The brunette asks.

"It's not just today," Queenie starts. "It's like been a month of you being weird."

"I've just...I don' know. Never mind." I shake my head.

I feel a hand grab mine and squeeze it. I look up and see that Zoe is looking at me concerned.

"Is it your mom again?"

"No, she's been clean for a few months."

"Have you relapsed?" Queenie asks with the same concerned tone as Zoe has.

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Then, what is it?"

I smile to myself as my thoughts wonder back to Delia. "I like someone."

"Who is it?" Zoe asks in an excited tone.

"Uh...well um...it's a girl." I looked at Zoe and Queenie to see that their faces aren't weirded out or anything like I feared.

"Who is it?" Queenie asks.

I look back down, I know when I say her name they're going to give me shit about liking someone popular like her. "Cordelia..." I whisper.

"Really?" "Y-yeah...I uh, I don't know what to do, guys."

"Tell her." Zoe says and bumps me with her arm. "You know Kyle and I were good friends before I told him that I liked him, and look we've been together for a year now."

"Yeah," I sigh. "I don' know. She's datin' Hank. Plus, she's straight."

"You never know." Queenie smirks. "Sometimes people can surprise you."

I raise an eyebrow at her. "How'd ya know?"

"Oh, nothing." Just as I was going to ask her another question the bell rings, signaling that we need to go to our next class.


	3. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty is filed with jealousy when she finds out Cordelia had sex with Hank.

While Cordelia took a shower I sat in her room on her computer looking at Twitter and Facebook. Nothing new that really interested me. Just stupid post about the game, who won, who lost, how great the cheerleaders were. That was one thing true. Cordelia did great tonight. Then again she does great every Friday. She's one of the only reasons I go to the games, well and to support Kyle.

I didn't realize that Delia walked into the room and was looking at me. I'm snapped from my daze when I feel a towel thrown at me. I look up and see Cordelia staring at me with just her underwear and t-shirt on.

"What's up with you?" She laughs before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Nothin', sorry I'm just out of it today." 

"Really? I would have never guessed." She teases. "What are we doing tonight?"

"Some movies and pizza, as usual." I smile softly, and she nods.

After the pizza arrives we settle down in the living room, and put on the movie of the night, which of course had to be a horror movie. I scream at the first jump scare, I hate these goddamn movies. I hear Delia giggle as I pull the blanket up to my eyes, and I look at her.

"This isn't even scary." She smirks and wraps her arm around me, pulling me closer. "If you get scared just hold onto me."

I nod softly as I rest my head on her shoulder. As the movie goes on I cuddle more into Cordelia's embrace. She's always so warm, and I love when I can nestle my nose into her hair and inhale her floral scent. 

I feel the arm move from around me, and I open my eyes. I guess I started to fall asleep. I look up to see Cordelia stretching. Her shirt raises up and I see her hipbones peaking out. I can see a purple like bruise on her skin as she bends her back.

"What's that?" I ask and look up at her.

She looks down confused then sees what I do. "Oh...that." 

She's blushing. Why the hell is she blushing!?

"It's from Hank."

I look up at her slightly confused, then it clicks. They fucked...SHE HAD SEX! 

"Oh." I look down at my hands that lay in my lap. "Ya guys...had sex?"

"Yeah, it was different than I expected." Dee sits back down next to me with a giddy grin on her face. 

"What was it like?" I wanted to know...but not necessarily about her and Hank.

"It's really nice...at first it felt weird, but then it gets intense. There's a lot that goes into making love with someone."

"Really?" I literally didn't know anything more than what they taught us in sex ed. 

"Yeah, it's not just about his dick in you, it's so much more. Like, to make the other feel comfortable and happy."

"Did it hurt?"

"No, I mean it was uncomfortable when he started, but it didn't hurt. Plus it's not like this was the first time we did anything sexual."

She's talking like this is nothing. It's everything. She's not a virgin anymore...and I still am.

"What else have you guys done?" I'm curios, but so afraid to ask.

"Mostly everything you can. It started off with just handy's or blow jobs, and him eating me out. But, it just didn't feel like enough anymore. So, we went for it, and god it's amazing, Mist. It's not like anything you've ever felt."

"Cool."

I feel a hand on my arm. "What's wrong with you? Is it that I had sex before you?

"No...I-I don't know." I shake my head and stand up, pulling the blanket around me. "Let's just go to bed."

"O-okay."


	4. Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cordelia finds out Misty's true feelings for her.

I wake up to the sound of music playing and I turn to see Cordelia holding my phone. "What are ya' doing?" I ask softly.

"Shit." She mutters and sets my phone down on the desk. "U-uh...nothing."

I sit up, and toss the blanket off me. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I-I shouldn't have looked at your phone, I'm sorry." I watch as Dee nervously walks over to the door, then look back at me. "I'm gonna go make some food." She says and leaves the room.

I get up and grab my phone to see there are a few text in the group chat between me, Zoe, and Queenie. I unlock my phone and read the text.

**Zoe: Guess who got lucky last night**

_Queenie: You say this ever Saturday morning. We all know that is was you_

**Zoe: Maybe I was talking about Misty**

_Queenie: That's only if she told Cordelia she was wanting some of that pussy_

**Zoe: Well she's not answering so I'm guessing that's what happened**

_Queenie: Mist got some of that Goode pussy_

**Zoe: QUEENIE OMFG**

I sit back on the bed in disbelief. Cordelia had read these messages. I'm fucked. I sigh and go downstairs. Theres nothing else I can do other than talk to her about this.

When I get downstairs I see Cordelia sitting on the counter with a cup of coffee in her hand. She's looking down at the cup. I take a deep breath before walking to her. "Can we talk?" I ask softly.

"What?" Delia looks at me.

"Can we talk?"

"O-oh, yeah, yeah."

"I-I should have said somethin' to ya' before you read those messages." I start before sitting at the table.

"So, what they said about...me is true?"

"Not those exact words, but yeah." I bite my lip as I look down to my feet. I never thought I'd tell her, especially under these circumstances.

"Oh."

I hear her hop off the counter and she walks over to the pantry. I look up and watch as she pours two bowls of cereal, then adds milk, and brings them over to me. She sits across from me, and start to eat.

"Do you have anythin' to say?"

"Not really. I mean I've guess that you were gay a long time ago. So, that's not a surprise to me."

"Really?" If she knew, how many others did?

"Yeah, I mean you've never had a boyfriend, and I know you liked that one girl in middle school."

"Daisy?" She was right, Daisy was special to me.

"Yeah, you've never been that close with anyone besides me." Cordelia looks up at me after she says this. "Oh..."

"Dee, it's not like that. Daisy was my girlfriend." I say softly. I've never told anyone that; it stayed between Daisy and I until now.

"She was?"

"Yeah..." I take a deep breath before continuing. "I never told ya' 'cause I was scared ya' wouldn't like me after that."

"Mist, you're my best friend. Being gay isn't bad to me, it's just who you are."

"Okay..."

"I know you can't help a crush." She doesn't get it.

It's not just a crush...I've loved her since I was ten.

"Right?" She asks, breaking my thoughts.

I just look at her, what am I supposed to say? "No." I shake my head and stand up. I can't do this, she's going to hate me.

As I walk past her I feel a hand grab my arm. I look back and see Cordelia stand. Our eyes lock before her hand that grasped my arm came up to cup my face.

"Don't walk away," she says softly before sighing. "I didn't say it was a bad thing."

"It's not?" I furrow my brows in confusion.

"No," Dee shakes her head, making her hair fall in her face.

I push a piece of golden hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. My eyes go from her eyes to her lips as were coming towards me. My eyes fall close as my lips press against Cordelia's. It soft, slow, and pleasing to finally feel her lips on my own.

Delia pulls away from me. I open my eyes slowly, I'm afraid she's going to take it back and tell me to leave. I look down, I don't want to look at her. "Hey," her voice is so soft. I feel her finger hook under my chin, making me look to her. "Why do you look so sad?"

"Aren't ya' gonna take it back? Say ya' pity me, and that's why ya' kissed me?"

"No." Dee looks up at me. "Mist," she takes a breath. "I'm not going to say that I've always loved you, but I don't hate the idea of us. You're my best friend, you know me better than I know myself. I love you as my best friend, but I wouldn't mind seeing if those feeling could go farther than that."

My heart swells with joy. "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean I've always kind of thought about it. Wondered what it would be like to kiss you...to do other things with you." Delia smiles softly as she looks down from my eyes. "If I'm going to explore any of that I want it to be with someone I trust, and that's you."

I can't help but smile at this. "So?"

"So, Misty Day, would you like to see where this can go?" She smirks at me.

"Yes, I'd like that very much."


	5. Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty starts to feat that Cordelia is only using her.

It's been a week since we kissed. Everyday after school Cordelia drives me home as usual and before I would get out of the car, she would kiss me goodbye. Then, every morning when I go to her house for breakfast she kisses me again. That's really the only thing that's changed. Just a few kisses here and there, and I'm not complaining...but I want more.

I sat down across from Zoe and Queenie as we ate lunch. I was staring down at my phone wondering if I would get a text from Delia. 

"So, how are things between you and Cordelia?" Zoe asks.

"Good, I think."

"You think?" Queenie raises a brow at me.

"Well, I mean it's just beginnin', but I feel like somethin's missing."

"Like?"

"I don' know." I sigh. "I mean she's still with Hank, so it makes me feel like she's not totally into it, a-and I just feel like she's just using me."

"Mist," I feel a hand on my own, and I look up to see Zoe looking at me with a sad expression. "I doubt that."

"I don't know. She said that she's always wanted to explore that side of dating. So, I feel like she's using me to see if she's gay or somethin', and she's not serious about our relationship like I am."

"Then talk to her about it. The football game it out of town so she'll be here tonight." Queenie suggest.

"Yeah, I think I will, thank y'all."

Later than night I was over at Delia's like any other Friday, and we were watching TV when Cordelia placed her head on my shoulder. I thought she was just tired, but then I feel her lips pressed against my neck. Then her hand lands on my thigh. Without even thinking I lean my head to the side giving her better access. She climbs onto my lap, blocking every other thought that was going on right now. 

As our lips collide, my hands fall down Delia's back to her nice plumb ass. She moans into my mouth as my hands pull her closer to me. She pulls back softly, and cups my face. I smile up at her as she rest her forehead against my own. 

My thoughts trail back to what I talked to Zoe and Queenie about. 

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" 

"What's wrong? I can tell when something's on your mind. What is it, babe?"

I bite my lip as I look away, slightly blushing from the nickname. "I feel off about things."

"Like what?" Cordelia sits back slightly so she's on my thighs.

"Us." I look back to her and take a deep breath. "I just feel like ya' not in this like I am. I love ya, Dee. A-and I feel you're just using me to see if you like being with girls."

"No," She hooks her finger under my chin so I look directly at her. "I like you, Misty. I do. This is just new to me. I didn't mean to make you feel that way, I'm sorry."

"It's 'kay. I guess I'm just over thinkin' things."

"What else?"

"Well, you're still with Hank." I pause, I don't want to upset her. Yet she gives me a look to keep going. "I feel like you're cheating on him...with me."

"I didn't think about it like that...I guess you're right." Cordelia sighs and gets off my lap. "I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay...I understand if you don't want me anymore."

"Misty, stop talking like that. Of course I do, I just need sometime to think about that. What to do about it."

"Okay."

She leans over to me, and presses a kiss to my cheek.


End file.
